


Safeword

by hatebeat



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gives her a safeword for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshiki is mtf for the purposes of this work.

Sometimes he gave her a safeword. He gave her a safeword because he was going to beat the shit out of her, and even using his own god damn hands, he had no idea how to hold back. He loved her- wasn't this crazy? Wanting to hurt her so badly. Those marks all over her skin, he put them there with his own hands. He told her she should say the word if it was too much. It was too much, though. She never fucking said it.

Why didn't she say it? He gave her that word.

He didn't want to hurt her so badly. She forced him to! She should have said it.

Taiji was in complete control, though, right? But that wasn't true at all. He wasn't in control, not of himself. He could control Yoshiki, but who would control him if Yoshiki never said that god damn word?

It was a type of restraint, too. But she never said it. She wouldn't take any control of him, not even to say that word.

He didn't want to hurt her so badly, but she gave him no choice.


End file.
